


Rogue's Do It From Behind

by littleartemis



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokar goes to the Dalaran sewers looking for a good time, and gets just what he's looking for. (OMC Hunter/OMC Rogue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogue's Do It From Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this was written about a year ago and the rogue is my old guild master. The hunter is my own toon. Essentially Sokar is me (but a male elf) and Jak is my GM.

The new guild was going well for the hunter. After his best friend had been sent out of the old one, he left, and both were alone for some time, not knowing what to do, seeking a new one. A friend of theirs brought them into his, and it seemed to be going well for the elven hunter, and his forsaken death knight friend. Both were growing close to the leader, who seemed friendly enough. Even flirting, which made Sokar blush, and laugh at it, not thinking the rogue serious.

Though after a few encounters, it seemed the man was quite serious. One time, while in the sewers, he found himself pressed against a wall, cornered, the other elf’s nose touching his own, Jak had smiled before fading back to nothing, leaving the hunter to relax after his startle. He did not mind the strange game of tag he was in with the man. His relationship with Chogan was an open one, so the forsaken would not complain about the blood elf pursuing this possible sexual relation with the other of his kind.

It did not seem that the rogue was interested in any kind of close relationship beyond friendship, and sexual intimacy. So it did not leave Sokar feeling awkward when he thought of pursuing the other elf, actually intrigued at the thought instead. Most of his encounters with rogues usually ended negatively, either in verbal fights, physical, some even leaving him unconscious, his pet guarding his prone form from other attackers.

After arranging a secret meeting with the elf, he felt nervous; going into a part of the sewers leading outside. To fall from it, meant certain death, which was why he was staying far enough from it, not wanting his sexual curiosity to mean certain doom for him. Not many came down this way; it was rare to find others along the pipes, making it a safe location for an encounter with the rogue.

He did not know when the other would arrive, for all he knew Jak was already there, watching him from the shadows. It excited him a bit, thinking that he could be pounced at any moment by the other…that he could do anything, and the man might be watching.

Pulling back further from the exit, he eyed his wolf that slowly followed before curling up and falling asleep close to its master, listening for any possible attacker. Leaning back against a wall, he sighed, waiting restlessly. Sokar was not a patient man, displayed as he paced before moving to the other side, hands on the side of the pipe, staring at the ground, wondering if he was being stood up by the rogue.

It quickly became apparent that he had not been, stunned an unable to move as his body was frozen - sapped in place - a familiar laugh echoing behind him. “You let your guard down.” Jak tsked, and he could almost imagine the elf wagging a finger at him, though he could not turn to see it, or even reply, until the affects of the rogues sap wore off. He wanted to shudder with some delight as the others form pressed against his back, leaning over him, and kissing his ear gently, before licking it and taking it into his warm mouth.

Slowly he was being teased by the other, learning why the man loved to joke about how ‘sapped girls can’t say no’. Though, he would not stop this, even if he were not under its affects. Not minding it at all, the elf’s agile hands were sending delightful shivers through him, wishing he were not frozen in place or he would reciprocate the touches.

He could feel the effects wearing off, eyes closing as he let out a low moan, piece by piece his defenses slipping. First both his weapons were removed, and then his armor was slowly stripped away. When it was fully worn off, and he was able to move, the rogue spun him, pressing him back against the tunnel wall, the dark haired elf leaning in for a fierce kiss, both fighting for dominance, though it was obvious Jak had the upper hand, as Sokar seemed to melt against the wall, a low sigh and moan leaving him.

When he was completely bared to the rogue, and the cold air drifting up from the opening to the sewers, he watched as the other Sin’Dorei removed his own clothing, not letting the hunter touch him. Once he found himself suitably unclothed, he pressed against his companion once more, stealing another heated kiss.

When he tried to grab at the rogue, his hands were quickly taken in a tight grasp, held above his head; the others mouth moving lower along the hunter’s skin. The swift tongue moved along his jaw, ear, neck, and collar, sending tendrils of pleasure along his body, soft gasps and sighs of pleasure leaving him. A low curse left his lips as he was bitten, arching in for more of the sweet pain. “Ahhn, fuck…” he hissed, closing his eyes as the man beneath him snickered.

The dark haired elf was slowly nearing the hunter’s eager length, and he let out a breath as it was taken into Jak’s warm mouth. Tongue sliding slowly over the tender flesh, making Sokar tremble and whimper. Hands free, one was clawing at the wall behind him, as the other shyly tried to tangle his fingers in the mass of spiked back brown hair, to no avail. Instead he went back to clawing at the wall, throwing his head back as the pleasure built, groaning with need as his hips rocked slightly to the sucking.

He wanted so badly to touch the other elf, run his fingers along the strong muscles that had disposed of his enemies. It would be amazing to take the brunet’s length into his hand, stroke it, taste it in his mouth, to even feel it within him, filling him would be a delight. Groaning lowly at the thoughts, he curled his hands into fists, before raising one to his mouth, the knuckle of his index finger entering his mouth. Biting down, he ignored the pain as his sharp, elongated canines tore the skin, leaving blood dripping from his mouth.

As he was nearing his orgasm, Jak tore away, leaving the hunter to collapse back against the wall, his heart racing. Sliding down it, he glared at his companion, eying him curiously as the man crawled closer. He leaned in to lick along the smaller male’s neck before biting on it roughly, drawing a cry from the white haired elf. It soon turned into a moan, and he bit his lip when the other Sin’Dorei pulled away, staring into Sokar’s equally green, fel induced eyes.

Pulling away, he stood; pushing his leather pants down to reveal his straining erection. Moving so he was standing over the hunter, he pressed his cock against the man’s lips, urging him to open his mouth, and take it in. He did so eagerly, reaching up to first take it into his hands, feeling the softness, and the veins of his length. Kissing the head, he opened his mouth, taking it in as far as he could, eyes closed in bliss at the fullness.

Slowly he bobbed his head along the length, running his tongue along the veins, listening closely to the slight sounds of pleasure the rogue was making. Taking it in as far in as he could, he slowly pulled back, kissing the tip, and running his tongue along the slit, tasting the pre-cum. A low moan left him, and he could hear the man above laughing, calling him a whore, and slut, but the hunter did not mind. He had been called those names many times before, and was actually proud of it at times.

Tonight was one of those times, as he ran one tooth along a particularly sensitive area, earning a scream of pleasure from the rogue. Fingers curled in his hair as the man hissed, nails digging in with displeasure at the pain, though he could not deny the good feeling it left. Hips rocking into Sokar’s mouth, seeking more of the warmth, all he could do was mutter a warning of, ‘no teeth…’ before he was lost in the feeling once more.

Without warning, Jak pulled his cock from the hunter’s warm mouth, panting as he stared down at the content elf. Smirking, he made a turning motion with his fingers, taking his erection into his own hand, stroking it slowly. He watched as the other stood, turning with his back to the rogue, hands pressed against the sewer wall. Bent over, his ass was out in offering for the other, willing to take the rogue’s length into him. Eager to have the man fill him.

A pair of slick, cold fingers entered him, drawing a low groan from the slender elf. He pushed back against them, needy sounds leaving him, blushing as the rogue laughed behind him at the whorish display. Despite the blush, he was not shy about his need, breathing out pleas of desire, begging for the brunet to enter him, and quick.

He was purring as the third finger slid in, eyes rolling back as his hips rocked faster. More, he wanted more, and he wanted it to go faster, vocally pleading for this. For that, his head was pressed against the wall, pushing him so his ass was further presented to the rogue.

The fingers were pulled out, and he whined at the loss. He was quickly quieted by the pressure of Jak’s length, pressed against his entrance. Slowly the other’s length slid into him, filling him with pleasure as he raked his nails along the wall. Sokar’s moans of delight grew louder, echoing on the sewer walls, though he was silenced by the rogue’s hand covering his mouth.

Beginning the pace, he was slow, keeping one hand on the white haired male’s hips to control him. The other slid two fingers into the hunter’s mouth, occupying him for the time being. “P-p-please…harder…” he begged in a breathy voice, listening as the man laughed behind him.  
He was thinking the rogue was going to keep it at the torturous pace, until it quickened suddenly. Falling over against the wall, his eyes widened, breathe quickening, as he moved back needily for more of the man’s length. “Oh god…oh god…yes…” he breathed, biting his lip as nimble fingers tangled in his hair, tugging his head back.

Jak leaned in, running his tongue along the blond’s ear, nipping at it before he buried his face in the others neck. Biting, nipping, sucking, he drew delicious sounds from the elf’s mouth, he hand in his companion’s mouth moving down to brush over a nipple. For a moment he pinched and teased it, then it went back on its journey, staying on his hip to hold him in pace as he drove himself in deeper.

The sounds were enough to tell him he was doing well. Sokar had grown quiet, panting as the pleasure had dizzied him. His green eyes were rolled back into his head, keening sounds leaving him with each thrust that hit his sweet spot. No more begging, though he longed to, wanting more of it, but the pleasure he currently was receiving was enough to keep him occupied.

Sadly, it was quickly coming to an end, both elves climax peaking as they let loose, the rogue within the hunter, and the white haired elf against the wall. Collapsing together with the white haired one bent over, still coupled with his companion. They savored the last moments of being together, before separating, cleaning themselves up. Shyly, Sokar kissed the brunet who reciprocated it happily, toying with the other’s ear for a moment, fingers stroking it before he pulled away, vanishing back into the darkness.

Leaning back against the wall, he smiled blissfully, eyes closed. Though his attuned sense of hearing (heightened by his paranoia), assisted him in noticing the light sound of someone clapping nearby. Opening his eyes, he stared into the darkness, watching as someone with some bottles of beer approached. How typical to find the Death Knight with some sort of alcohol on his person, he was not surprised really. Nor was he surprised that the man even showed. Chogan had an odd fondness for the sewers, though he did not mind, it kept both of them away from the crowded upper Dalaran, or the fighting above. Most of the fighting here was at the arena, which was mostly harmless dueling.

“Incase you wanted to know…” Sokar smiled, pushing himself to his feet, “you’re still the biggest.” His friend laughed, handing him a drink and tapping the hunter’s bottle with his own before taking a swig.

“Always know how to boost a man’s ego, though from what I saw, I’m confident enough. You tend to be louder around me too.” He smirked, laughing when the blood elf blushed, staying quiet by drinking some of his beer.

Shaking his head, he could only smile. “At least I know what it’s like to have a pleasant encounter with a rogue.”


End file.
